Darkness DXD
by Dark Warrior of The Multiverse
Summary: Issei Estacado, was adopted at the age of 7 by a mysterious man that rescue him when his parents were killed, years later he comes back to his home town to find it under the control of devils, watch as he joins a certain crimson hair devil to protect his home and show anyone that get in his way the true meaning of the word Darkness! AU Grey/OP Issei & Rated M for DXD and Gore.


**Disclaimer : I don't own The Darkness. The Darkness and all related characters are owned by Top Cow. or Highschool DXD. Highschool DXD and all related characters are owned by Ichiei Ishibumi. Also any characters or elements from any comics, anime/manga, video games, or movies are owned by whoever they belong to that are in this fanfic.**

''Issei Hyoudou''-Talking

 _''Jackie Estacado''-Thinking_

 _ **''EMBRACE THE DARKNESS!''**_ \- The Darkness

 **{Boost}-Ddraig**

 **''Oi Monkey.''** -Darklings and Creatures

 _ ***Flashback***_

 **Chapter 1 : Son of The Darkness**

'' _MOMMY!'' A voice of a young boy called out to his mother that he watched died in front of him. The boy was Japanese and look to be about 6 to 7 years old, he had brown spikey hair and eyes, his name is Issei Hyoudou._

 _He and his family were walking back home after watching the new Super Sentai movie that came out since today was his 7_ _th_ _birthday. Issei was making super hero poses and sound effects while his parents smile at their young boy on the way home, that was until a group of strange men came out of nowhere with black angel wings on their back and murder Issei mother and father in front of the child._

'' _Sorry kid, but I'm just following orders.'' One of the killer said before he raised his hand and a spear made out of light came out of nowhere as he was about to kill the boy. ''You'll join your mommy and daddy soon!'' A wicked grin appeared onto his face, Issei just close his eyes ready to join his parents._

'' _I don't think so.'' A voice said before a gun shot was heard, Issei open his eyes to see a bullet hole in the killer head as his body drop down with blood coming out of the hole, the other black angels saw a person step out of the shadow to see a man that looks to be American and in his early to mid twenties with long raven color hair that reach his shoulder, his eyes were hazel color with his skin being slightly tan, he was wearing a black armani suit with a red tie and a pair black dress shoes. They also saw he had a pistol in his hand._

'' _Who the hell are you!?'' One yelled to the mysterious man, Issei look at the new comer and made a dash towards him as he hid behind the new comer leg._

'' _Please help me mister, they hurt my mommy and daddy!'' Young Issei had tears running down his face, the American look towards the corpses of Issei parents on the ground. He look at the group of men with a glared full of hate._

'' _Did you do this?'' He growled out._

'' _They got in the way to kill the brat!''_

'' _Yeah it's their faults that they got in the way to kill the Sacred Gear holder!''_

'' _You're next if you don't move.''_

 _The American look confuse of the Sacred Gear part before he look down at the crying child that was shaking in fear. The American look at the group of men as he pointed his gun at him. ''You'll be dead before that happens.''_

'' _HAHAHA, like a human can kill us!''_

'' _Who said I was human.'' The American said as his eyes glowed yellow, the group saw the shadows moving and imp like creatures with glowing yellow eyes came out of the shadows with different kinds of weapons with them. They also saw as something was covering the American body, organic black armor started to form on to him. His hand were now claws and a mask of some kind cover his face as the only thing was visible was his eyes that were glowing yellow, his forehead, and his hair. The group of men back away in fear, but Issei look at the American as a savior, the new comer look down upon Issei and saw that the boy didn't look scared, he bent down to his level and whisper into his ear._

'' _Close your eyes and cover your ears.'' And that what he did before the American bent back up to see the group of men scared and had spears of lights on them, ready to attack._

'' _WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU!?''_

'' _You're death.'' He look at the imp like creature. ''Have fun boys.'' With a snap of his claw fingers, the imp like creature ran towards the group of men._

 _ **''No problem boss man!''**_ _One creature said._

 _ **''Dinner Time!''**_

 _ **''Bird Meat.''**_

 _That night was the night Issei Hyoudou life change forever, and how the balance of the supernatural change for the worst as Heaven, Hell and the entire universe felt something stronger then Great Red, Ophis, or Trihexa and that their universe just got so much darker._

 **10 Years Later….**

It's been a total of 10 years since that terrible night, we see that we are in a place that was somewhere in Japan name Kuoh, we see a mansion style house with the outside having tall fence all around with men dress in different color suits guarding the front gate, we zoom inside the mansion and into a dark room that was pitch black, the door for the room was open to let some light come inside as a young Japanese woman dress in a maid outfit with short dark blue hair, light hazel eyes and sports a slim, curvaceous body with ample breasts. She walk over to a set of curtains as she open them to let the light come inside the room to see that it was very big and that one side of the room had a Samsung Smart 80 inch TV with surround sound speakers connected to it on a stand, there was also a Xbox One and PS4 system with different kinds of games and also movies from America and Japan on the stand, in the room there was also a desk and chair that held a HP red laptop with a pair of black and red sound proof Beats and a HP black scanner printer, and lastly we see a king size bed as there was someone under the covers.

The maid walked over to the bed and start to shake the person under the covers.

''Estacado-sama, it's time to wake up.''

''40 more minutes Yuu.'' Mumble the person under the covers.

''But if you don't wake up now then you'll be late to your new school.'' The maid now known as Yuu told.

The sound of sighing was heard as the person from underneath came out from under the blankets and we all see a young man that was Japanese and looks to be 17 with long spiky brown hair with a little pony tail, he rub his eyes as they open to see he had brown color eyes, he wasn't wearing a shirt to show off his six pack and broad shoulders. This was Issei Estacado, formerly Hyoudou.

He yawn and got out of bed wearing only a black pair of shorts while stretching as his bones pop, he look towards Yuu to see she was smiling.

''Morning Yuu.'' He smile at her while she did the same.

''Good Morning Estacado-sama.'' She bowed, Issei frown at this.

''Yuu while you may be my personal maid here, but your still my childhood friend, call me Issei.''

''But you are my master, and as your maid I can't called you by your first name casually.''

''Yuu you're like family to me, so please call me by my first name please.'' He gave her a puppy dog look.

He knew that she like it when he did this, her cheeks started to gain a pink color on them and then sighed.

''Very well, but I will call you Issei-sama.'' She smiled at her childhood friend.

''Seriously you need to relax with the maid thing.'' He joke while Yuu just huff.

''Breakfast will be ready soon, please join us after your done changing.'' She walk to the door ready to leave.

''Wait.'' Issei called out to her, she stopped to look at him. ''Is father back yet?''

She smiled sadly. ''Sorry, but Estacado-sama won't be back until next week.'' She notice that he look down at this. ''But I'm sure he will be back as soon as he can.''

''Yeah, your right thanks Yuu.'' The maid nodded with a smile and left the room. Issei sight as he walk over to his closet and grab what looks like a school uniform, a black jacket that had white outlines to it, black dress pants and also a white dress shirt, he also grab a red t-shirt with black drees shoes and started to get ready. His mind went to his own personal maid, Yuu Fujikura.

One day when he was 9 years old, he had found her out on the streets homeless and ready to pass out from hunger but he took her to his home and fed her, his father later came home that day to found the two sleeping in Issei room, it was then decided that she would live with them but latter on she had decided to be a Issei personal maid to try and repay Issei father for taking her into their home.

A few minutes later, Issei was dress and headed to the kitchen to meet Yuu and some guards that his father hired to watch over him. He saw the guards that were a mixture of American and Japanese men talking and making jokes around but it stop when they saw Issei came in the room.

''Hey guys.''

''Morning Boss.'' Every single guard spoke to Issei.

''Ready for your first day of school boss?''

''I heard there some fine young women there.'' An American guard said.

''Careful, we wouldn't want Issei to make Yuu jealous now would we?'' A Japanese guard joke that made everyone beside Issei laugh, Issei was blushing at this.

''Come on it's not like that.'' Issei told them.

''Not like what?'' Issei turn to see Yuu, but she wasn't dress in her maid outfit but in the girl version of his uniform, she was wearing a white long sleeved, button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents and also wearing long white shocks that's reach her knee and brown dress shoes.

''Nothing, nothing at all, right!'' He glared at the guards who were trying not to laugh with how they see their boss blushing.

''Morning everyone.'' Yuu greeted the guards with a smile that melted their hearts.

''Good morning miss Yuu!'' Every guard shouted with a gleeful expression on their face. After both Issei and Yuu ate breakfast, they went to the mansion garage and step inside a 2017 black corvette z06 with red tire rims with Issei in the driver seat and Yuu riding shotgun.

''Ready?'' He had a pair of black sunglasses on, Yuu was wearing a pair of red sunglasses.

''Ready.''

''Then let's roll.'' He started the car as they drove off, the front gates open as the guards in the front wave to them. The two were driving to their new school that Issei father enroll them into called Kuoh Academy.

''Do you think we'll be in the same classroom together?'' Yuu ask her childhood friend.

''I hope so, but if we're not I want you to tell me if anyone messing with you ok.''

''Y-You don't have to Issei-sama.'' She blush under her sunglasses. They stop at a red stop light, Issei look at her. ''Yu you're my friend, of course I'm going to look out for you.'' He told her in a serious voice. ''So please tell me if anyone mess with you and I'll make sure they don't bother you again.''

''Hai.'' The light turn green as they drove to the school.

 **At the front gates of Kuoh Academy….**

Students were walking in saying good morning to each other, the school used to be an all girl school before it change to co-ed a year ago, but there were still more girls than boy at school since most boys were just trying to get into the school for the girls but were rejected. The sound of a car engine was heard as everyone saw a 2017 black corvette z06 with red tire rims driving in the front of the school and drove straight to the parking lot of the school.

''Whoa nice car.'' A male student said.

Everyone saw the driver seat open and saw Issei step out and went to the passenger side and open the door to let Yuu out as they both had took off their sunglasses. Both boys and girls were whispering among themselves about both Issei and Yuu.

''Dude look at the new girl!''

''Yeah, I never seen her before.''

''Look at her chest, their huge!'' Where the words of the male students looking at Yuu with lust.

''OMG Look at the new guy!''

''He so handsome!'

''Do you think that his girlfriend?''

''I hope not!'' The female students said among themselves.

The bell rings meaning that everyone need to get to class, Issei and Yuu walks inside the school with their backpacks on them, while everyone are already going to class at the moment the two went to go see the student council president since they handle all the new students that goes to Kuoh Academy.

Once they both got there Issei had knock on the door until he heard a feminine voice from behind the door said come in. ''Hello my name is Sona Stiri, the student council president and you must be the new students joining our school.'' A girl dress in the girl's uniform spoke, she had black raven hair in a short bob cut style, she had violet eyes wearing a pair of glasses on her beautiful face.

''We are. My name is Issei Estacado.'' He bowed.

''And I'm Yuu Fujikura.'' She did the same.

''I am glad to meet you two Estacado-san and Fujikura-san.'' Sona spoke as she bow to them also.

''Please call me Issei.''

''Feel free to call me Yuu, Ms. Stiri-sama.''

''Very well. Now here is you're schedules.'' She hand a piece of paper to both Issei and Yuu. ''Yuu will be place in class 2-A while you Issei will be in class 2-B.''

''Ok thanks.'' He said to her.

''Thank you, Ms. Stiri-sama.''

''I hope you enjoy your time at Kuoh Academy.'' After leaving to find their own class, why they were both disappointed at not being in the same class together they would meet during lunch, Issei had walk Yuu to her own class as he then went to his own classroom, Issei knock on the door and waited until he heard an ok.

 **In Classroom 2-B….**

''Alright everyone, we have a new student coming that will be joining us from now on today. I hope you will get along with him. The teacher said to her students.

''Haiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.'' Said all of her students.

''You may come in now.''

With that Issei had then went inside the classroom to see his new classmates. he heard some whispers from the girls saying somethings about like him being ''cute'' or ''I wonder if he single?'' while he heard from the guy side that saying about ''Not another pretty boy.'' and other junk. ''Alright introduce yourself to the class.'' The teacher said to him with a smile.

''My name is Issei Estacado I just recently move back here from America. Nice to meet you all.'' He said with a smile on his face.

''Alright does anyone have any questions for Mr. Estacado?''

Just then a girl with light pink hair had raised her hand ''Yes Katase?''

''Do you have a girlfriend?'' She asked while the other girls were wondering that too.

''No, I don't.'' He answered while giving her a wink that she blushed about.

Another student, a male this time that was bald had raise his hand up. ''Yes Matsuda.'' She sighed at this student.

''Thanks teach, but I got one question.''

''What is it?'' Issei asked, Matsuda sat up and pointed a finger at Issei.

''WHY IS A PRETTY BOY LIKE YOU HERE!'' He shouted.

''YEAH, IT'S GUYS LIKE YOU WHO TAKE THE LADYS AWAY FROM US!'' Another boy shouted wearing glasses and long brown hair.

''Hey calm down, my father had me transfer here when we moved back a month ago, beside I don't see what the problem is, I'm just here to get my education.''

''Hey, keep it down you perverts!'' A girl with long brown hair said to the two in the back.

''SHUT UP OR I'LL RAPE YOU WITH-'' Before Matsuda could finish what he was saying, he felt his jaw hurt and was on the ground. Both teacher and students gasp at what happen and see Issei over Matsuda glaring at the pervert full of hate.

''You wanna say that again!'' He growled out.

''Whoa, hey man there no need to get violent.'' The glasses wearing pervert said.

''Say anything like that to any woman again and I'll rip your spine out of your mouth!'' Issei told the boy who quickly nodded and back away from him.

''Mr. Estacado enough!'' The teacher called out. ''Now take a seat, and you Matsuda have detention starting tomorrow!'' Issei saw an open desk in the very back of the classroom and calmly walk over to it. It was perfect since it was by the window and there was some shade covering him.

 **{You alright partner?}** A voice was heard inside of Issei head.

'' _Yeah I'm fine, I don't like guys like that you know.''_ Issei talk about to the voice inside his head.

 **{A wise lesson taught by your father.}**

'' _Yeah, a very good one too.''_

 **{Also partner, be careful I sense some devils in the area.}**

'' _I will, thanks Ddraig.''_

 **{No problem and tell Yuu I said hi.}** Issei started to get his things he need for class. He didn't notice a figure up in the sky with black angel wings.

''There you are.'' A sinister grin was on their face.

 **After School….**

School was finally over for Issei and Yuu as they drove back home for the evening, the two met each other during lunch as they peacefully ate their food outside under the shades of a tree by an older building at the school, for some reason though Issei felt like he was being watch and thought maybe it was the devils that Ddraig warn him about earlier and found a girl maybe a year older then him watching both him and Yuu eat, he later found out it was a 3rd year name Rias Gremory that was watching them and also Ddraig told him that she was the heiress of the house of Gremory devil family and that her family had treated the devils in their peerages like family, much like how he and his father treated the members of his gang like family.

''What would you like to eat for dinner tonight Issei-sama?''

''How about we eat out tonight?'' He asked her. ''Just grab something and watch a movie for the night back at home, just the two of us.''

''I-If that what you like.'' She blush, Issei could hear Ddraig snickered to himself.

''Alright then what would you l-'' Before he could even ask what she wanted to eat, an explosive went off right in front of them, Issei did his best to drive pass it but the car flip over and over as it crash into a brick wall. Issei couldn't really see and everything was a blur, he heard a moan to see that Yuu was the one moaning in pain and that she had a cut on her head with some blood slowly running down her face.

''Yuu are you ok?!'' Issei hissed out in pain.

''I'm ok.'' The two got out of the now broken car, Issei look piss off as he got a good look at his now broken car.

''Motherfucker!'' He spat out with rage. ''This was my favorite car!'' He gotten this as a gift from his father when he got his driver license months ago.

''Sorry but it had to be done.'' A voice called out, the two turn to see a woman with long raven hair, violet eyes, she had a nice pair of breast as she was wearing a S&M suit that had hardly cover anything and show a lot of skin, she also had a pair of black angel wings.

''Fallen angel.'' Issei quietly said to himself. ''Wait a sec'' He to a good look at her as she looked familiar to him.

''You're that crazy bitch from a month ago!'' He shouted out, Yuu look a little confused while the fallen angel facial expression was showing that she was mad.

''Do you know her Issei-sama?''

''Remember when I told you about some crazy girl trying to get me to date her last month?'' Yuu remember now, last month when they move here Issei had come back home one night saying some girl was trying to make him date her but he had given her the slip.

''My name is Raynare asshole!" The fallen angel known as Raynare shouted.

''Like I give a fuck!'' He shouted back. ''I hope your gonna pay me back for damaging my car!''

''Here your payment then!'' A pink spear of light form in her hand as she threw it at the two, Issei grab Yuu and jump them both out the way in time as the spear of light made an explosive that destroy Issei car completely.

''NOOOOOOOO!'' Issei drop to his knee and cried anime style tears while Yuu just sweat drop and patted her master back.

''There, there Issei-sama.''

''ALRIGHT YOU BITCH!'' Issei had fire in his eyes as he stand up and pointed at Raynare. ''YOU WANT A FIGHT I'LL GIVE YOU ONE!'' Suddenly his left arm glowed red and green as a red gauntlet with golden spikes and green jewels appeared onto his left arm that surprise Raynare.

 **{BOOST!}** Ddraig voice shouted out as the gem on the armor glove hand glowed bright neon green.

''So, you have awaken your Sacred Gear.'' Raynare muttered to herself, she didn't really know which one it was since she never really cared about Sacred Gears before but she shook her head as two bigger light spears form in both of her hands. ''No matter, it won't be enough to stop me from killing you!'' She threw the two giant light spears at the two, Issei had grab Yuu and jump out of the way before the light spears hit them as Issei ran with Yuu in his arms with insane speed.

''GET BACK HERE!'' Raynare shouted at the two as she flew after them. What they didn't notice was that a young girl with short white hair and amber eyes were watching them.

''Rias needs to know about this.'' The white hair girl mumble to herself.

 **With Issei and Yuu….**

It took some time but Issei manage to give Raynare the slip like he did last time, they were in the woods at the edge of town, it was close to night fall and that what Issei was hoping for. He put Yuu down as she look worried.

''Issei-sama, what are we going to do?''

''I'm gonna end this, you are going home.''

''But-''

''No, you are going home right now!" He yelled at her, she moved back slightly at this since Issei doesn't yell at her but she sighed and pull her master inside a surprise hug.

''Promise that you'll make back safe.''

''I promise.'' He told her before Yuu step inside a shadow of a tree that cover her, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath while Issei snap his finger and suddenly the shadows started to cover Yuu as if she was becoming one with it and was gone.

 **With Yuu….**

Once Yuu open her eyes, she found herself inside of her room which was almost like Issei room except her wall paper was pink and there were some stuff animals on her queen size bed. She lay down on her bed and look at a picture frame that was on a stand by her bed, the picture was both her and Issei when they were kids, there was also a man with long dark raven hair wearing a suit as he was holding them with a smile on his face.

'' _Please be safe Issei.''_

 **Back with Issei….**

 **{What's the plan partner?}**

''It looks like Raynare doesn't know that I'm the Red Dragon Emperor, so it's might be a good idea to use you know what for this.''

 **{Uhh, I hate having to share you with that** _ **thing.}**_

''Hey at least we had dad told it not to kill you and share me.''

 **{Whatever I'll let you deal with the fallen, take care partner}**

''Later Ddraig.'' The **{Boosted Gear}** went away in a flash of red and green light, Issei was looking around all to see if Raynare was still looking for him.

'' _Where the fuck are you?''_ Before he knew it, he felt pain and agony in his right leg and look down to see a small and thinner pink light spear in his leg.

''AAAAHHH!'' The light spear went away as Issei grab his right leg to stop the bleeding.

''Ah did that hurt?'' Issei look up to see Raynare flying above him and flew down with a smug look on her face.

''Where that girl you were with?'' She asked while looking for Yuu.

''Far away from you bitch!'' He grunted out, before he knew it his injured leg started to smoke a purple color as the damage bones and flesh started to heal as if it wasn't even there to begin with.

''Impressive healing magic, one that I've never seen before.''

''Oh your gonna see a whole lot more soon enough.'' Raynare notice that his eye glowed yellow for a second until it went back to his brown color ones.

''Sorry but you're a threat to our plans, so….'' Another spear of light form in her hand and pointed at Issei. ''No hard feeling?''

''You know you could have bought me dinner first before getting rough.'' He reach inside his jacket pocket and pull out a silver beretta 9mm pistol.

''Oh please like your human weapon could kill me.'' Raynare scoffed when she saw the gun.

''Maybe not but it'll by me some time!" He pull the trigger as a bullet flew at the fallen angel who dodge it in time but she felt her cheek hurt when Issei had giving her a right hook across the face.

''You little brat!'' She had grab Issei and started to fly him through trees thanks to her supernatural strength, Issei knee her hard in the rips when she threw him away from her and saw that Issei had some cuts and bruise with his school uniform was rip in some places.

He spit some blood out of his mouth as his wounds heal. ''That all you got?'' He look at the sky to see it was almost night as he only needed a few more minutes and it's show time, in the shadows behind Raynare were thousands of glowing yellow eyes with razor sharp teeth.

'' _ **SoON IsSei... DaRKNess wIlL FaLL.''**_ A demonic type of voice rang through the Sacred Gear user head.

'' _Almost.''_ He lost his gun so he had to go with his fist then. He ran towards her to and try to tackle her down but she just flew up and threw a light spear and this time it actually hit him as it went through his stomach, Issei cough up huge amounts of blood and felt his inside burning up like he was on fire.

''It about time I hit you.'' Raynare flew right down next to him. The light spear vanish and there was a large hole where Issei stomach use to be with a giant pool of blood forming under him.

''W-Why?'' Issei whisper out as he was 'dying'.

Raynare started to laugh like a mad man and once she did stop had she gave Issei a mixture of sweet and sinister expression on her face to show that she was enjoying this.

''If you have anyone to blame, blame God for giving you the Sacred Gear.''

'' _ **GoD IS DeAd in THis uniVERse…. RulE CaN Be BrOKEN!''**_ The same demonic voice scream inside of Issei head.

 **{We know since you keep saying the same thing over and over again, how about say something else for a change.}** Ddraig told the demonic voice in annoyance.

'' _ **SILENCE DRAGON!''**_ The voice yelled at Ddraig. _**''iT Is oNly beCause Of JaCkie tHaT yoU LiVE!''**_

'' _How about both of you shut up and let me think!''_ Issei told the both as he was 'dying'.

''It's been fun, but-'' She was cut off when a bolder crash into her.

Issei did the best he can to move to see who did that and saw that a white hair girl with amber eyes along with a girl a year older then him with long raven hair tied in a ponytail style with an orange ribbon holding it with large breast and also a blond hair young man with a sword in his hand ready to battle.

The three seems to be wearing the same school uniforms that he had meaning that they go to the same school as he did.

''Sorry that we're late.'' A voice said out loud for Issei to hear, the person stepped out of the shadows of the trees to reveal that it was Rias Gremory who came to his rescue, for some reason Issei had a blush on his face when he look at her crimson hair that flew with the wind.

''I-It's fine.'' He managed to get up when purple smoke came off his stomach to show he was heal and perfectly fine, of course it left a giant hole in his red t-shirt and school jacket that show off his six pack to everyone to see.

Rias cheeks began to turn pink when she saw this, but she shook it off as there were more pressing matters to attend to.

''Why is it that a fallen angel is in my territory?'' Rias eyes narrowed at Raynare who slowly got up.

''That's none of your business devil.'' She spat out with hate.

''It is now, why did you try to kill Issei Estacado?''

''For my Sacred Gear.'' Everyone turn to look at Issei. ''Something about being a threat to her and her group plans.''

''Shut up.'' Raynare look ready to attack but she was zap by lighting by the raven ponytail girl.

''Ah did that hurt birdy?'' She lick her lips, Issei…. Well he kinda like it.

''That's enough Akeno.'' Rias told the girl name Akeno.

''Now your gonna tell me about these plans of yours.'' Raynare glared out the red hair devil.

''Make me.'' She said in a smug tone, just when Rias was going to Issei finally notice that it was now nightfall.

''Gladly.'' Issei spoke with a grin on his face, with a snap of his fingers imp like creatures had come out of nowhere shocking Rias and her peerage along with Raynare as they heard them laughing and making crud comments among themselves, the fallen angel formed another light spear as she kill some of the dark creatures that were getting close to her.

'' **Oh my God, she killed Kenny!''** One said as it pointed at another dark creature who was cut in half.

'' **You bastards!''**

Before Raynare knew it, they had out number her as they restrain her. She struggle to get out of their hold, she was surprise that something so little could be this strong. Issei started to walk over to her as he kneel down to her level and grab her face to make her look into his eyes.

''If you want to live, then you better tell us what we want to know.''

''Fuck you!'' Raynare spit in his face, Issei calmly stood up and wipe it off.

''Ok then.'' Issei eyes turn from his normal chocolate brown into glowing yellow ones, black smoke and tendrils started to come off of his shoulders as two demonic serpents form on Issei shoulders when they started to growl as each other and then face Raynare.

'' _ **KilL iT! mAiN iT! RenD It wInGS!''**_ The voice commanded. Issei had a crazy smile on his face.

The fallen angel was scared out of her mind and before she knew it, the two serpents had gone over her to her wings and they chop down on to them with Raynare grunted in pain, what happen next shock everyone as the two demonic serpents had tear off Raynare wings off her body with huge amount of blood coming out of her back where her wings use to be.

'' **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** '' She gave out a bloody cry with tears running down her face, Rias and her group were shock to say the least when they saw this, Akeno had a giant blush on her face when she saw what happen to the fallen.

''You gonna tell us now?''

'' **YES I'LL TELL YOU EVERYTHING JUST DON'T KILL ME!** '' She had scream out in pain and agony, the serpents threw her wings to the side and went away as Issei eyes turn back to their normal color and walk over to Rias.

''Find out what you need, but I get to kill her.'' Rias weakly nodded and walk over to the crying wing-less fallen angel. Issei was just standing there watching as he pulled out some gum from his pocket, he put a piece in his mouth and started to chew since chewing gum helps him calm down. He look over to Akeno and the other two.

''Want one?'' He offered the three, Akeno and the blond hair boy shook their head but the white hair girl went over to Issei and grab a piece.

''So since you all know my name with Red over there.'' He pointed at Rias. ''Called it out, can I get yours?''

''I'm Kiba Yuuto 2nd year, nice to meet you.'' The blond boy said as he smile. Issei realize that they were the same year and age.

''...Koneko Toujou 1st year, nice to meet you senpai.'' The white hair girl said softly as she blew a bubble.

''Ara ara, I'm Akeno Himejima 3rd year.'' She started to lick her lip when she look at him.

Issei quietly whisper to Koneko asking. ''Why is she looking at me like that?''

''Akeno-senpai is a sadist….and a masochist.''

''Oh.'' One of the creatures came running up to Issei as it had something in it hand.

'' **Boss I found it!''** It was his silver beretta 9mm pistol that he lost when Raynare ram through the trees earlier, the creature had gave the gun back to Issei.

''What is that?'' Koneko ask looking at the dark creature.

''Their called Darklings.'' He told her. ''This one name Joe.''

The Darkling name Joe and Koneko had a staring contest between the two. **''….I like penguins.''**

''….Rad.'' Was all she said, Rias had came over to the group after she was done talking to Raynare.

''Did you find anything?''

''Yes, it looks like she and a group are hold up in an abandoned church around here under orders from the fallen angel leader name Azazel to kill anyone with a Sacred Gear.

''Hold up, you mean Azazel the leader of the fallen was the one to have her try to kill me?'' Rias nodded, Issei narrowed his eyes at Raynare and storm over to her as he grab a handful of her long hair and put his gun on her forehead.

''Alright start talking, who really gave you those order!?''

''P-Please I told y-'' Issei shot her in her thigh as she scream in pain once again. Rias and everyone jump back when the gun went off.

''Don't you fucking lie to me bitch! I know Azazel personally and I know for a fact that he doesn't order hits on Sacred Gear users and he wouldn't even dare to put a hit on me since he my uncle!'' Raynare felt like her heart stop for a good second.

 _Click_ ''Unless you don't want me to spill your brain all over the ground, you better give me a real name!''

''K-Kokabiel.'' She weakly whimper out in fear with more tears running down her face.

''Fucking knew it.'' Issei let her hair go and put his gun in his jacket pocket. He started to walk away from her.

''WAIT!'' Issei turn to look at her. ''Aren't you gonna let me leave?''

''Oh right, boys!'' Every Darkling look at him. ''Have fun.'' They all had crazy smile on their faces and cheered with Raynare having a look of terror on hers.

''YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T KILL ME!''

''Me yes, them no.'' Her eyes widen in fear as every single Darkling look at Raynare with a hungry gaze on their faces.

'' **Dips on the brain!''**

'' **No fair I wanted the brain!"**

'' **Save me a leg!''**

'' **Let eat this bird!''**

The sound of Raynare screams and the Darklings cheering was heard throughout the entire forest as the army of Darklings had her for their afternoon meal. Issei along with Rias and her peerage walk out of the forest and back into town.

''Ok well I'm assuming that you have questions?'' He ask Rias.

''Yes.''

''Think I could answer them tomorrow, I kinda need to get home before my maid worries.'' He pull out his smart phone which was perfectly fine to check the time as it show it was 8:05pm. ''Plus I promise we would eat dinner and watch a movie together.''

''Come to the Occult Research Club at the old school building during lunch tomorrow.''

All he did was nod and started to walk away from them and was thinking to grab some good old Wendy's for both him and Yuu.

''Wait!'' Issei turn to look at Rias.

''Before you go, is it alright if I just ask one question?''

All Issei did was sighed and nod. ''Sure, what is it?

''What are you?''

''Believe it or not, human.'' Their jaws drop to the ground. ''One very powerful human.'' His eye glowed yellow as he stared into Rias blue-green eyes. ''I'm the host to a heavenly dragon and an ancient evil that has more power than anything and every being in this universe.'' He step closer to Rias and lean forward and whisper into her ear that only she could hear.

Issei lean back away from her. ''I'll catch you later Red.'' He gave her a wink with his glowing eyes but before she could say anything, he disappeared into the shadows and was gone.

Akeno slowly walk over to her best friend. ''What did he say to you?''

''Something I gonna have to look up.'' She had look at her peerage that she considered family. ''For now, go home and rest for tomorrow.''

''Goodnight everyone.'' Kiba wave as a red magic circle was above his head and went down to his toes as he vanish.

''….Night.'' Koneko said to her senpai's and left the same way Kiba did.

''I'll see you tomorrow.'' Akeno left also leaving only Rias behind.

The crimson hair devil look up to the sky and gazed at the moon, she thought about what Issei told her that made her curious.

'' _It's called…. The Darkness.''_

 **Author Note : Hello my wonderful fans, it is I, Dark Warrior with a new story and this time it's a Highschool DXD and The Darkness crossover. I have always wanted to see more of these two stories coming together but from what I know there only one story that has that called** _ **Hunter in The Darkness**_ **by an author name** _ **Rage Addiction** _**which is a three way crossover between The Darkness, Highschool DXD, and Supernatural but if could be consider a four way since there are characters from RWBY in it, the story is amazing and awesome that is so perfect and wish to read more but sadly it had stop updating since 2015 and I hope one day that Rage comes back to finish it and along with his other awesome stories soon. So I decided to take a crack at it with it but it's only a crossover between DXD and Darkness with only a few anime characters from different shows appear like Yuu Fujikura from _Princess Lover!_ Anyways I hope you guys like this for next chapter everything will be explain with Issei past, how Yuu didn't freak out when they were attack by a supernatural being, along with a flashback with a certain hitman, and also how Ddraig and The Darkness feel about sharing the same host. This is Dark Warrior signing off, later.**


End file.
